PMD patients, patients with nonpsychotic major depression, and healthy controls are randomly assigned to administration of corticotropin-releasing hormone, cortisol (hydrocortisone) or placebo. Subjects have intensive monitoring of HPA axis and DA indices for 24 h before and 72 h after test substance administration.